History Repeats Itself
by Gilraen73051
Summary: Lynn's future is tied to a past that is only believed to be a fairytale. Gandalf sends her back in time to learn what she will need to know to save Earth from darkness.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lynn is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**A/N**: This chapter sets up the story. This actuall story will come very soon. 

Life in 2304 is completely different from 2004 in our world. Not technology wise so much but the people themselves. 

It all began in the 1900's when the Dwarves started to emerge from deep within the mountains. The humans that encountered them called them mountain men, not realizing they weren't even of the human race. This was because no one ever had more than a brief encounter with them since they avoided contact with outsiders and didn't stray very far from the mountains. 

All of that changed though when in 2001 a human man, lost in the Rockie Mountains, met and befriended a couple of Dwarves who were out hunting. He noticed a ring that one of the Dwarves were wearing made out of a precious metal called Platnuim. When he showed intrest in it they showed him some more things out of the same metal that they called Mithril. 

The man spent several days with the Dwarves and when he returned to the city he brought some of the Dwarvish jewelry with him. This eventually started a trade agreement between the humans and Dwarves. Soon after the Dwarves were introduced and accepted into civilization. 

Soon after the acceptance of the Dwarvish race, humans were surprised to find out that the little people they refered to as midgits(no offence meant to any little people out there but that is a common term used) and dwarfs were actually another race entirely. These people were Hobbits that merged into the human civilization without notice. 

Then another race of people made themselves known, the Isatari, or wizards and witches as they were better known. While the Dwarves and Hobbits were easily accepted the Isatari were not. Because of their immortality and magic they were feared at first. 

Eventually though most accepted them and for the next two hundred or so years all four races lived and worked side by side. Sometimes marriages between these races occured and unfortunatly that didn't set well with some. Hate crimes against these mixed couples began to serface and many times death was the result. 

This is where this tale begins. Lynn was born in November of 2283 to a human mother and an Isatari father making her immortal. Lynn's parents were brutally murdered when she was three. Their murders were determined to be a hate crime and their murderers were executed by leathal injection in the same year.At the age of twenty-one Lynn has lived on her own since leaving the foster care system at the age of seventeen. 

About two years ago yet another race began to appear. This race of people were tall and unnaturally beautiful. They had pale, flawless complextions and leaf shaped ears. These people were called Elves by the Isatari and they had the agility of a cat and unnatural strength. 

Lynn had never seen an Elf but she had heard stories about them from people who had. She was very curious about this race of beautiful people and became more so every time she heard a new story about them. 

An Isatari by the name of Gandalf moved into the apartment across from her. Lynn became friends with him and he told her stories about the old ways of the Isatari. Gandalf also told her about the world when it was called Middle-Earth and about the history of the Dwarves, Hobbits and Elves. 

One particular story about the One Ring really interested her and she would continually ask him questions about it and then one day she made a comment about wishing she could have been there to see it happen.

* * *


	2. What!

Disclaimer: Lynn is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**A/N:** things in bold are spoken in Elvish. 

**TriGemini**: Thanks.

* * *

Lynn is watching T.V. when someone knocks on her door. She opens it to find Gandalf smiling mischeviously at her. "Do you still wish to witness the Fellowships journey even with all of its dangers?" 

"Gandalf, are you drunk?" she questions and he looks at her indignantly. "No, I am not. Do you wish to go or not?" 

"Yes," she answers not sure where he's going with this. 

Gandalf grins. "Good. Now, you will need training so that you can defend yourself. So i would like you to meet a friend of mine." 

A tall distinguished Elf steps into her doorway and Lynn looks up in surprise and awe. 

"This is Glorfindel. He has agreed to train you in sword and bow. He will also teach you the things you will need to know while in that time," Gandalf tells her as he brushes past her and into her apartment. She looks up at the Elf fully aware that he is the one and only born again Balrog slayer. 

"Its an honor to meet you, Lord Glorfindel." Lynn steps to the side so that he can enter her apartment. 

The honor is all mine, Lady Lynn," Glorfindel says giving a slight bow. She shuts the door and turns to face him. 

"Please, just Lynn. I am not worthy of the title as you are, my lord." 

Indeed," he says dryly as he walks further into the room. "The day a direct descendant of King Elessar is not worthy of a title is the day I turn into a Dwarf." 

"What?!" Lynn looks at him wide-eyed and then turns to Gandalf in confusion. 

"It is true. You are the 16th great-grandaughter of Aragorn and the last of his line. That is the reason for allowing you to go back. You must go back in time in order to understand your future." 

"Aragorn?" Lynn questions, confusion written on her face. Glorfindel leans against a book shelf as he listens quietly to the conversation. 

Gandalf sits in a chair and smiles at her. "King Elessar had many names, my dear and you will need to learn them." 

Realization hits her and she looks down at Gandalf. "What do you mean understand my future?" 

"It is not coincidence that the races of Middle-Earth are returning. A new age is about to begin and you will play a major part in it just as Aragorn did so many millennia ago." Gandalf explains. 

"Oh" Lynn sinks down on the couch. "What am I supposed to do?" She looks over at them fearfully. 

Glorfindel walks over and kneels down in front of her. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him. "Nothing that you will not be able to handle." 

"Glorfindel will begin your training here so that you will be able to defend yourself when you are sent back. Once you are there you will continue your training with Aragorn and myself. You will also gain knowledge from others you meet along the way. If you use this time wisely you will become the most powerful warrior in the world and a wiser ruler then even King Elessar," Gandalf tells her. 

Lynn rubs her timple, trying to ease her headache as she takes in everything they're telling her. "Warrior? Ruler? Are you saying history is about to repeat itself?" She looks at Gandalf and his grave expression scares her. "I'm not Aragorn." 

"No. But your heart is the same and you have his stubborness," Gandalf grins. "I must say that I am glad I was there. You two together was interesting to say the least." 

"Ok, now you're just confusing me. I haven't even gone yet," she says and makes a face. 

"For you no, you have yet to experience it but remember you are going into a past we have already lived," Glorfindel smiles. 

Lynn thinks about what he said for a minute and then grins. "Oh. I didn't think about that."

* * *

Lynn looks down at her Elvish clothing and nervously adjusts the sword strapped to her waist. "Glorfindel, are you sure I'm ready? I mean I've only trained for two weeks," she questions. Now that the time has come for her to go she's not as sure of herself as she was two weeks before when she agreed to go. 

Glorfindel smiles at her figeting as she adjusts her weapons yet again. "You will be fine and Gandalf is sending you to meet up with Aragorn. He will protect you," he reassures her. 

"Unless he doesn't believe me," she grumbles. "Then who will protect me from him." She sighs and turns toward Gandalf when he enters the room. 

"That is what this is for. No one is to see this except for Aragorn, Lord Elrond and myself. Do you understand?" Gandalf gives her a stern look and she nods. Lynn takes the sealed scroll and tucks it securely in her belt so that it is hidden under her cloak. 

"Good. Now I'm sending you to a place just outside of Bree. Look for cover and wait for Aragorn. From there on you are in his charge. You must follow his orders or your life will be in danger. And do not forget to call him Strider until after the Council," Gandalf tells her. 

"Okay." Lynn pulls the hood of her cloak over her head and takes a calming breath. "I'm ready." 

Glorfindel steps forward and cups her face in his hands. "**May the Valar protect you until we meet again, my friend. ** Be careful." He kisses her on the forehead and then lets her go. "And when we meet in the Trollshaws, please don't what I say personally. It was quite a painful experience." 

Lynn shakes her head. "It still feels strange that you guys have already met me. I could have friendships with Elves that I haven't even met yet." 

"And you do." Gandalf gives her a mischevous grin. "That's why Glorfindel is the only Elf you have met for now. But others are anxiously awaiting your return." 

Lynn picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder and grins. "See ya in about an hour." 

Gandalf raises his staff and begins chanting a spell in one of the Elvish languages. Lynn takes a deep breath and closes her eyes when the room starts to spin. When she opens her eyes she's standing on a dirt road next to a forest. 

She takes a deep breath of the clean air. "Well, no turning back now." Lynn looks around and adjusts her pack before making her way into the trees. 


	3. No Turning Back

Disclaimer: Lynn is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**Red-Devil15**: Hopefully things will be less confusing for you as the story developes. 

**TriGemini**: Thanks. 

**lulu belle**: Now see, you really need to let Legolas and Aragorn go because without them Lynn will end up getting killed and then there wouldn't be a story for me to update. 

**A/N**: For those of you reading Prisoner of the Fellowship I will have it updated tomorrow at the latest. I'm almost done typing it up.

* * *

Lynn hides in the shelter of the trees for several hours until right around dusk a dark figure appears over the hill. She watches as he makes his way off the road and to the edge of the forest. 

The man quickly gets a fire started and then begins cleaning a rabbit that he apparently caught earlier. 

Lynn slips out of the tree she had been resting in and cautiously approaches the small camp with her hand on the hilt of her sword. 

The man hears her approach and he slowly reaches for his sword as he stands up. Lynn notices his grip tighten on his sword and stops nervously. 

"I am looking for a Ranger that goes by the name of Strider," she says using a trick Gandalf taught her to make her voice sound like a man's. 

"Then you have found him. What reason do you seek me?" he questions cautiously. 

Lynn steps into the light of the fire and lowers her hood. Aragorn tilts his head slightly in curiosity when he realizes the intruder is a young woman. "My name is Lynn and I was sent by Gandalf. This..." she reaches under her cloak and he draws his sword in alarm. 

She stops and raises her hands to show him she wasn't up to anything. "I was only reaching for a message for you from Gandalf." 

He motions for the scroll but doesn't sheath his sword. "Why would Gandalf send a woman as a messenger?" 

"I am no messenger. Gandalf sent me to join you." He gives her a disbelieving look as he takes the message from her. 

After he reads the message he looks up at her with a mixture of shock and confusion written across his face. "Is it true? Are you really my kin from the future?" He sheaths his sword as he waits for her answer. 

"Yes. I'm from about five thousand years from now. As for being your kin, Gandalf says that I am. He sent me back here to learn about this time and to train. I'm not sure what is about to happen in my time but whatever it is, its bad enough that the Elves have returned from the Undying Lands to help and I was sent here to be trained by the best warriors in history." 

"Then I will do whatever is in my power to help, Great-granddaughter." He grimaces, "that makes me sound so old." 

"Well, you are over eighty if I'm not mistaken, my lord," she grins. 

"Hold your tongue." He tries to look insulted but can't hold back the laughter. "Are you hungry?" He sits back down and motions for her to sit next to him. 

"No, I have already ate." She sits down and watches him finish cleaning the rabbit. 

"When will we reach Bree?" she questions curiously. 

"Tomorrow afternoon." He nods toward her sword. "Are you any good with that?" 

She sighs. "Glorfindel taught me how to defend myself but I only had two weeks to train with sword and bow. He told me I do well enough but I think he was just saying that to make me feel better." 

He raises his eyebrow in surprise. "Lord Glorfindel is an expert with the sword. You were lucky to have him as a teacher and he would not have let you come if you weren't ready."

* * *

Just outside Bree, Aragorn stops Lynn. "Keep your head covered. Where we are going isn't safe for a woman. Keep to the shadows and try to go unnoticed." 

Lynn pulls the hood of her cloak up so that it covers her face and Aragorn nods in approval. 

They enter the city and when they get to the Prancing Pony Aragorn rents them a room. When they get to their room Lynn pushes her hood back and looks around in distaste. A lumpy bed takes up half the room and the only other furnishing in the room are an old table and a rickety chair in the corner of the room. "Not much for comfort are they?" 

Aragorn smiles. "No, they're not. Stay here. I'm going to take a look around. Don't let anyone in." 

"Okay." she says as she starts removing her cloak and weapons. 

"Keep your sword within reach," he warns before leaving the room. 

It's just starting to get dark outside when Aragorn returns to the room. He tells her that he arranged a meal for them but they will have to eat it downstairs so that he can see when Frodo gets there. 

Once Lynn's ready they go downstairs and sit at a table in the center of the room. The only light is a single candle above the table and the two are barely seen in the shadows. The inkeeper brings them each a mug of ale and some meat, cheese and bread. 

"Man, I'm gonna miss cheeseburgers and pizza." Lynn pokes at the meat in distaste before picking up the bread. 

"What are cheeseburgers and pizza?" Aragorn asks as he watches her in amusement. 

Lynn uses the dagger Glorfindel gave her to slice the bread in half. Then she slices some of the meat and cheese up and puts it on one of the slices of bread. after putting the other slice of bread on top she shows it to him. 

"This is sorta like a cheeseburger. Only the meat is ground beef and its better with lettuce and tomato." She takes a bite of her 'cheeseburger' and makes a face. "And pizza is a round flat bread with a sauce made out of tomatoes spread on it. Then you put basically anything you want on it along with lots of cheese." 

"Sounds...interesting." He makes a face and she laughs. 

"It tastes better than it sounds," she says before taking another bite of her food. 

He lights his pipe. "I would hope so." 

The door of the inn opens and four Hobbits enter, catching Lynn and Aragorn's attention. The two watch them as they talk to the innkeeper and then eventually sit at a table to eat. 

The dark haired Hobbit glances in their direction and then stops the innkeeper. After the innkeeper walks off the Hobbit glances at them one more time before turning his attention elsewhere. 

One of the Hobbits at the bar says something and it causes a commotion. The dark haired Hobbit trips and a ring flips into the air and ends up landing on his finger. The Hobbit disappears into thin air and gasps can be heard throughout the inn. 

"Go to our room and wait for me," Aragorn says, standing up. 

Lynn imediately goes upstairs and begins pacing the room. A few minutes later the door flies open and Aragorn shoves the Hobbit into the room. 

The scared Hobbit looks from Lynn to Aragorn. "What do you want?" 

Aragorn looks at him angrily. "A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." 

"I carry nothing," the Hobbit says quickly and takes a step back. 

Indeed." Aragorn starts putting out the candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." Aragorn pushes his hood back and turns to look at the Hobbit. 

"Who are you?" The Hobbit looks at Aragorn and Lynn in fear. 

Aragorn steps closer to him. "Are you frightened?" 

"Yes," he answers truthfully. 

"Not nearly enough. I know what hunts you." Aragorn turns his back to him to look out the window. 

The door slams open and Lynn jumps and draws her sword as does Aragorn, who pushes the Hobbit behind him. 

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks," a chubby Hobbit yells from the doorway. The two other Hobbits are standing behind him and they are all holding chairs over they're heads. 

Lynn relaxes and glances at Aragorn in amusement as she sheaths her sword. 

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." Aragorn sheaths his sword and turns to the dark haired Hobbit. "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." 

Aragorn turns to Lynn who is leaning against the now closed door. "Lynn, go with these two and help them gather their things from their room. Make it look as though they are sleeping. I'm going to go gather supplies." He turns to Frodo and the chubby Hobbit. "You two stay here until we return," Aragorn orders. 

Later that night all the Hobbits except for Frodo are asleep. Frodo is standing by the small fireplace deep in thought. Lynn is sitting by the window drifting in and out of sleep while Aragorn keeps watch. 

Aragorn touches Lynn on the shoulder and motions to the window. "The black riders are here." 

She looks out the window as five cloaked figures enter the Hobbit's old room. Frodo joins them at the window. High pitched screaches shatter the quiet, waking the other Hobbits with a start. 

Frodo steps back in fear. "What are they?" 

"They were once Men," Lynn answers as she watches out the window. "Great Kings of Men." 

"Yes. Then Sauron the Deciever gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One." Aragorn looks at Frodo. "They will never stop hunting you." 

Aragorn's words send a chill down Lynn's back. "Can they be killed?" 

"No. They cannot be killed by man." Aragorn checks to make sure the wraiths have left. "Get some rest. We leave before first light." 

Lynn looks back out the window before turning to Aragorn. "I've slept all I'm going too. You get some rest and I'll keep watch." 


	4. I Don't Know You

Disclaimer: Lynn is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**TriGemini**: They returned to help her with her quest when she returns to her time. 

**Red-Devil15**: Sorry that it confuses you but all will be explained throughout the story.

* * *

Almost a week after leaving Bree they reach Weathertop. They stop to rest for the night at the watchtower of Amon Sul. 

Aragorn pulls a bundle out of a pack and opens it revealing four Hobbit-size swords. "These are for you," he tells them. "Keep them close. Lynn and I are going to have a look around. Stay here." 

While they're out scouting the area Lynn spots five shadowed figures making there way to the watchtower. "Aragorn," Lynn whispers. "The wraiths are here." 

They race back to the tower and attack, drawing the Nazgul's attention away from the Hobbits. 

While fending off one of the wraiths, Lynn is knocked to the ground and loses her sword. She grabs a piece of wood out of the fire as she rolls away from the sword coming at her and jumps to her feet. She swings the wood as hard as she can and makes contact with the wraith's back, ignighting its robes in flames. It lets out an ear piercing screach as it runs away. 

After the Nazgul are gone they turn their attention to Frodo. Aragorn checks him over and Lynn picks up the dagger by her feet. 

Aragorn looks up at it. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." 

As if on cue the blade disinigrates and Lynn tosses the handle away in surprise. 

"This is beyond my skills to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picks Frodo up and Lynn quickly gathers the other Hobbits and ushers them after Aragorn. 

After days of very little rest they reach the Trollshaws. Exhausted Aragorn stops to rest. Sam checks on Frodo and looks up worriedly. "He's going cold." 

Lynn kneels over Frodo and checks his would before pulling his cloak tighter around him. She sits back on her heels and sighs. 

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks in fear. 

Aragorn sighs, "he's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." A screach is heard in the distance and everyone looks around. "They're close," Merry shudders. 

"Sam," Aragorn calls. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" 

Sam's crinkles his forehead in thought. "Athelas?" 

"Kingsfoil," Aragorn says. 

Sam stands up. "Kingsfoil. Aye, its a weed." 

"It may help slow the poisoning. Hurry!" Aragorn and Sam begin searching the area for the plant. 

While they're gone Lynn hears a horse approaching and draws her sword. Someone grabs her from behind and holds a dagger to her throat as a riderless horse enters the clearing. 

"Where is the Ranger?" a familiar voice demands. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says as she tries to figure out how to get away from him. 

"You are useless as a guardian. You could not have gotten these Halflings this far alone. The Ranger should have trained you better," he hisses in her ear. 

Finally realizing who the voice belongs to Lynn relaxes and grins. She goes limp in his arms and catching him off guard twists out of his grip. She kicks out with her leg and catches him behind the knees, knocking him to the ground. "You trained me you arogant jackass." She points the tip of her sword at his throat. "And you fall for that move every time. You would think a born-again Balrog slayer would be smarter than that." 

Glorfindel looks up at her in confusion. "I have never met you before in my life." 

She smiles at his confusion. "Not yet you haven't. I'll explain later but right now we need your help. Frodo needs to get to Rivendell." Lynn sheaths her sword and helps him to his feet. 

Aragorn enters the clearing and upon seeing Glorfindel sighs in relief. 

Glorfindel kneels down and looks at Frodo's wound. "I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Glorfindel picks up Frodo and puts him on his horse before mounting. "I will bring horses back for you." 

Aragorn nods in understanding and Glorfindel kicks his horse into a gallop and disappears through the trees. 

"What are you doing?" Sam cries in alarm. "Those wraiths are still out there!" 

"It's OK Sam." Lynn puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Lord Glorfindel will keep him safe."

* * *

The day after reaching Rivendell Lynn searches for Glorfindel. She finds him in his study, reading. 

"Sorry to bother you, my lord, but I think I owe you an explanation," Lynn says from the doorway. 

He looks up from his book and smiles. "No, you don't. Elrond explained everything to me last night." 

"Oh. Okay, I'll leave you then." She turns to leave. 

"No, No. Stay," he says and shuts his book. "Have a seat," he smiles. Lynn walks into the room and sits in the chair across from him. "You are here to learn about this time, so I will help however I can," he tells her and offers her a drink. 

"Thank you." She remembers what Glorfindel told her just before she left her time and grins. "Before I left my time you told me not to take what you said in the Trollshaws personally." 

Glorfindel grins at her. "Yet I believe you did." 

"Um, yea. Sorry about the jackass remark. I wasn't haveing a good day," she says sheepishly. 

"It is forgotten. How long did you train with me?" He takes a drink of wine and then leans back in his chair. 

"Two weeks. you worked my butt off, too," she grumbles at the memory. 

"Of course," he smiles. "So the Eldar returned to Middle-Earth. Have you met many?" he asks curiously. 

"No. Just you. they've only been back on Earth for a couple of years." She rubs her forehead. "The Dwarves, Hobbits and Isatari appeared first. I'd say about three hundred years or so before the Elves." 

The two talk for the rest of the morning and Glorfindel gives her a tour of Rivendell. That afternoon she is at the training grounds with Golrfindel when Aragorn and another Elf shows up. They watch the two and Aragorn occasionally gives her tips. 

A little bit later she decides she's had enough of finding Glorfindel's sword at her throat so she turns to practicing her bow. After barely hitting the outside of the target for the fourth time she sighs in frustration. The elf that came with Aragorn approaches her. 

"May I?" he questions reaching out and holding his hand over hers. She looks up at him shyly and nods. 

"You just need to relax," he says placing his hand on top of hers. "Loosen your grip. Think of the bow as a part of you, an extention of your arms." 

He reaches around her and guides her arm as she pulls back the string. "Focus on your target," he says softly. He removes his hand from the string and gently grasps her wrist instead so that he doesn't interfere when she releases the arrow. "Release the arrow whenever you feel ready." 

Lynn takes a deep breath and releases the arrow. She watches as the arrow embeds itself in the ring just outside the center. The Elf steps back as she lowers the bow and grins. "I almost did it." She smiles up at him. "Thank you." 

He pats her on the shouder. "All you need is a little more practice." 

"Legolas is the best archer there is. You'll do well to remember what he tells you," Glorfindel says as she sits on the ground next to him. 

"Legolas? From Mirkwood?" she asks wide-eyed and Glorfindel nods. 

"Forgive me, Prince Legolas. I didn't relize who you were." She scrambles to stand up but Legolas puts a hand on her shoulder and sits next to her. 

"I'm not interested in formalities among friends," he tells her. They all look up when Merry and Pippin approach them, both carrying an apple in their hand. 

"Gandalf is looking for you, Lynn," Pippin says casually and takes a bite of his apple. 

"Thanks, Pip. Got another one of those?" She knows full well that he more than likely has at least two more apples in his pocket. He pulls an apple out of his pocket and tosses it to her before sitting next to Merry. 

Lynn stands up. "Well, I guess I'm off to see the Wizard." She chuckles at their confused expressions as she heads in the direction Merry and Pippin came from. 


	5. The Council

Disclaimer: Lynn is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**nilimade**: Thank you. 

**Red-Devil15**: Thanks. Glad you like it. 

**TriGemini**: It's not that she's excited to meet him. But she knows that he is royalty and Glorfindel (in her time) taught her the 'do's and don'ts' of speaking to royalty. 

**A/N: The Elvish is more than likely wrong so don't shoot me. Oh, and one thing I should mention. Lynn's time is 300 years from now and the LOTR books and movies are all but forgotten, so the only thing Lynn knows about the Fellowship and their quest is what Gandalf has told her.**

* * *

Lynn groans as she lands on her back. She looks up at the Elf standing over her and sighs in anoyance. 

"You are doing much better, but you are still leaving your left side unprotected," Glorfindel says reaching down. She places her hand in his and he pulls her to her feet effortlessly. 

"Try again," he says and she readies herself for his attack. Glorfindel strikes at her head and she brings her sword up to block. He then forces her into the block that leaves her left side unprotected but this time she brings her sword completely around imediately protecting her left side from his strike. "Much better," he tells her as they continue to spar. 

Lynn has greatly improved over the past couple of days. Of course this is only because Glorfindel has kept her at the training fields from sun up to sun down, only stoping to eat. She wanted to get as much training from the born-again Balrog slayer as she could while Gandalf was busy. But Frodo woke earlier that morning and Gandalf is now ready to begin her training. 

"I believe that is enough for today. It will be dark soon," Glorfindel says and Lynn sighs gratefully and lets her sword drop to her side. Glorfindel sheaths his sword as he walks toward her. She sheaths her sword and looks up at him when he stops in front of her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry you will make a great soldier and a fine leader one day," he tells her. 

"I hope you're right," she sighs. 

"I'm always right," he smiles. 

"Even when you're wrong?" Lynn grins as they start walking back to Elrond's house. 

Glorfindel's forehead wrinkles in confusion and then he grins. "I'm always right, therefore, I'm never wrong." 

As they make their way up the steps to the house they meet a tired and dishelved man. After speaking with him, Glorfindel turns to Lynn. "Forgive me, but I must escort Lord Boromir to Elrond's study." 

"That's fine Lord Glorfindel," she says formally because of their present company. "But if I get lost it's your fault." He looks up at her wide-eyed and she grins. Realizing that she's teasing him, he laughs. "Le cenithon ned lû thent, (See you later.)" Glorfindel says before making his way down one of the many halls with Boromir right behind him.

* * *

Lynn and Glorfindel walk onto the terrace where the council is to be held. She looks around before turning to Glorfindel. "Am I to sit with Gandalf or Aragorn?" 

"Ah yes," he says. "I think it would be best if you wer perceived as Isatari. The Men do not hold much merrit in their women's opinions I'm afraid." 

"Some things don't change much with time," she grumbles and then takes her seat between Gandalf and one of the Mirkwood Elves. Legolas formally acknowledges her with a nod but quickly flashes a friendly smile before returning to a more serious posture as everyone else finds their seats. 

Elrond stands after everyone settles into the chairs. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." 

A chill travels down Lynn's back as Frodo lays the ring on a pedastel in front of everyone. She along with every other person there stares at it in wonder and fear. 

"So it is true." Boromir, the man from the night before, stands up. He's unable to take his eyes off the ring. "In a dream I was the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." 

Tension fills the air as he steps toward the ring. As he reaches out Gandalf's voice booms as he speaks in a language Lynn has never heard before. 

Elrond turns and looks at him in anger. "Never before has any uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris." 

Gandalf returns to his seat. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil." 

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor..." Boromir says and stands up again. 

Lynn inwardly groans, _This guy is an idiot._ She glances at Aragorn who is shaking his head. 

"...Let us use it against him," Boromir finally finishes. 

Aragorn sighs. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." 

Boromir spins to face him. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" 

Legolas jumps to his feet to defend his friend. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." 

"Aragorn," Boromir says in surprise and looks over at Aragorn. "This is Ilsildur's heir?" 

Legolas glares at him. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." 

"Havo dad (sit down), Legolas," Aragorn says slightly annoyed. 

Boromir looks at Legolas. "Gondor has no king." He turns and narrows his eyes at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king," he says defiantly before returning to his seat. 

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf says ignoring Boromir's outbusrt. 

"you have only one choice," Elrond says stepping in. "The Ring must be destroyed." 

Lynn watches wide-eyed as one of the Dwarves swings his axe at the ring and only accomplishes destroying his axe. Elrond then tells them that the ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. 

Lynn sighs in irritation when Boromir dramatically describes Mordor. "...Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." 

"Well, no one thought it would be a walk in the park," Lynn says sarcastically, tired of his need for attention. 

Boromir's gaze lands on her. "Why are you here, woman?" he snears. 

"Because I have more backbone than you apparently and I'm definately smarter," she hisses. "The ring has to be destroyed before it destroys us." She leans back in her chair. "Use it, indeed," she says sarcastically. 

Boromir jumps out of his chair. "And if we fail, what then?" He strides halfway to her chair. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he yells. 

Lynn jumps out of her own chair and meets him in the middle. "It's better than sitting here and letting him walk right in and take it. And that is what will happen if we do not try. It's only a matter of time before he finds it," she yells back. 

She turns to return to her chair just in time to hear Gimli yell: "Never trust an Elf!" 

She spins to face him. "Oh shut up Gimli!" she yells. She turns back around to find Legolas standing there holding back the other two Mirkwood Elves. He smirls at her and she just shrugs and returns to her seat. 

She looks across at Aragorn and he shakes his head in amusement at her. 

"I know, I know, I should have kept my mouth shut." she grumbles. Her attention is drawn to Frodo when he stands up. 

"I will take it." he says but no one hears him. "I will take it," he says louder. Everyone stops and turns to face him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." 

Gandalf smiles sadly. "I will help you bear the burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf pats Frodo on the shoulder as he steps behind him. 

Aragorn walks over to him. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He kneels in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." Aragorn stands and moves behind him. 

"And you have my bow." Legolas takes his place behind Frodo. 

"And my axe," Gimli says and Legolas makes a "ah crap" face. 

Lynn stiffles a laugh. "This is why I'm here in the first place so I will continue on this journey with you and protect you any way I can." She steps between Legolas and Gimli to seperate the two. 

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir steps forward and this time it's Lynn who makes the "ah crap" face. "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." 

Here." Sam jumps out of the bushes and nearly knocks Aragorn over. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me." 

Elrond gives him an amused look. "No, indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." 

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin appear from behind a column. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry says. And from the look on Elrond's face Lynn figures that he's very tempted to do just that. 

Anyway you need people of intellagence on this sort of mission, quest, thing," Pippin says. 

"Well that rules you out,Pip," Merry says and Lynn chuckles. 

"Ten companions," Elrond says thoughtfully. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." 

"Great! Where are we going?" Lynn rolls her eyes and pops him lightly on the back of his head. 

"What?" he asks inocently and Lynn just shakes her head in amusement. 


End file.
